Steam Rising
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Anzu is Ishizu's new boss. They go on a trip together and become close friends. AU. Yuri. Kinda tame.


**AU. OOC. WRITTEN FOR SEXIES- but obviously not too sexy. Anzu is inexplicably rich. As well as some other obviously AU things.**

All she had to do was fake it.

All she had to do was act as if her insides matched her outside cool, calm, and collected, organized way of life. The life she had set up for herself after leaving Egypt. But as of late, Ishizu found herself slipping. She often found herself blushing when her new boss looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes.

At 5:30 AM Ms. Mazaki walked through the door dressed to the nines. Her robin egg blue ruffled shirt would only make one believe she was showing a hint of cleavage. Her black pencil skirt came just above her knees, revealing the bottom half of two shapely legs. Well manicured toes just barely peeped out of a pair of sexy red heels.

She was drop dead gorgeous.

Ishizu's stomach clenched then floated. She hadn't expected her arrival until later. Anzu's desk had not yet been properly double checked for perfection. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as Anzu walked passed. Ishizu couldn't help but notice that healthy shine to her hair. The slightest tinge of perfume lingered in the air.

Ishizu followed her boss into the corner office. "Hello Ms. Mazaki." Ishizu had to actively strengthen her voice to not sound so timid.

Anzu nodded her head in acknowledgement as she settled into the large office chair.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I will be your secretary." She reached out an inviting hand towards Anzu. Anzu stared at her a moment before taking her hand. Anzu squeezed firmly and gave it a quick jolt before releasing.

"Call me Anzu. Didn't expect you to be here so early."

"Force of habit. I knew you would be here and I wanted to make sure everything was prepared for you. " Ishizu noticed herself going quiet.

"You must know why I'm here then."

Ishizu remained quiet. Anzu's cheerful tone was slightly off putting. She knew perfectly well why Anzu was here. The company was going through some inefficiency and destroy anything excess. Anything wasteful.

Anzu pulled out her laptop and pushed the desktop to the corner of the desk. "Give this to someone who needs it."

Ishizu was puzzled "What is wrong with our computers? They run just fine."

"Fine for my grandmother when she wants to look at pictures of cats.. Now go.I will call you when I need you."  
>Ishizu stood dumbly for a few moments before leaving.<p>

As the days passed, Ishizu took note of Anzu's schedule. She never stopped for her lunch break. After watching her skip lunch three days in a row, Ishizu took it upon herself to make Anzu lunch. A Cesar salad with chicken, arranged perfectly in a plastic container.

Ishizu had hoped to slyly slip the homemade lunch into Anzu's office when she was away in the bathroom. But she didn't take a single break. Ishizu sighed when the clock eased it's way to twelve in the afternoon. She would have to go in there.

Her hand hesitated before opening the door. She tentatively poked her head into the office.

"Um, Anzu?"

"Yes? I don't need you right now but..."

"Oh it is not about... I-I"

Anzu looked up from her desk. Blue eyes so bright. A small smile graced her face to see someone so beautiful be nervous around her. Ishizu's knees were shyly turned inward. Even though Ishizu wore modest clothes designed to hide her figure, Anzu could still imagine how sexy those curves must be to still show as much as they do.

"What?" Anzu smiled. She almost hoped that Ishizu would notice her staring. But she doubted Ishizu was single much less liked women.

Ishizu held up the container. "I brought you this. It's not much but I hope you like it. "

Anzu nodded at Ishizu.

"Thank you." She placed the salad at the corner of her desk. Then, fiddled through some papers and handed Ishizu group of about twenty papers held together by a modest paper clip. "Go through these. Find out if any of them have a history of wasting company money."

Ishizu shyly took the papers from Anzu's hands. A list of names. Anzu had already cut 53 positions. She was on the prowl for more. Ishizu tried not to let her eyes wonder to Anzu's chest.

Ishizu slowly made it back to her desk, looking over the names. She had worked here so long, and was so diligent in her job that she knew every person's name on the list. Carefully, she thought of how each person would take their positions being eliminated. How their families would survive. She cross examined every person. Sarah Daily, three kids, single mom. Even if she does steal pens on occasion, she couldn't live with herself if she put her on the list. Marissa Carlson. Her mother is sick and she has been swamped with medical bills. She takes a lot of time off, but the reason was understandable. How would she do this?

Two days later, Ishizu had just finished doing her research on the last name on the list. Todd. . He was sloppy but nice... Ishizu couldn't figure out whether to put him on the list. All of a sudden, Ishizu got a light tap on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered when she realized it was Anzu. Anzu just touched her shoulder. Her heart pounded.

"Give me your list." Anzu held out her hand expectantly.

Ishizu didn't feel done at all. She needed to go over it one more time. "I-I think I- I don't think it is done." Anzu snatched the paper from Ishizu's hands.

"Four names? That's it?"

Ishizu took a deep breath. "It wasn't easy but I stand by my choice."

Anzu nodded. "Good good. No need to be intimidated by me." Anzu smiled.

It had finally come to her that in the process of trying to look not attracted to Anzu, she had been staring at Anzu's shoes. Cute silver slingbacks. They were positively adorable. Ishizu refocused her gaze into Anzu's eyes

"I know this may not be appropriate but, where did you get those shoes?"

"You're right. Not appropriate. Got them on sale at a store." Anzu laughed. She knew she didn't answer Ishizu's question. She turned and went back into her office.

.

It was 5am. Ishizu tried to beat Anzu to work. Anzu was already there, sipping the last drop in her coffee cup. "Would you like me to refill that for you?" Ishizu said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks but, I can do it myself." Anzu as she firmly placed the cup on her desk.

"I insist." Ishizu walked over, her hips swaying from side to side. She grabbed the cup from the desk by Anzu's side, looping her fingers through the handle and turning to leave. Ishizu looked over her shoulder before leaving Anzu's office.

Anzu smiled warmly. A foreign thing to Ishizu who had worked with her now for exactly 18 work days.

When Ishizu came back, she set the coffee down on the coaster on Anzu's desk.

"I wasn't sure how much sugar, so I brought you some packets." Ishizu set down four pink sugar packets.

Anzu waved it off. A few moments of silence pass by before Ishizu decides to announce her departure. "I better be going-"

"I have been ordered by the higher ups to sniff out a potential spot for a new dance clothing store. See the neighborhood. A little sight seeing."

Strangely, Ishizu didn't mind Anzu cutting her off. Not even a spark of anger. She loved to hear her talk. But then it hit her what Anzu had just said. Going away. Well, that was fine. She would have a little extra work and some workers may get a little lazy, but that was alright.

"That is nice-"

"And I will be taking you with me."

"Oh." Ishizu blushed at the idea of going away someplace with her. But she's my boss, Ishizu thought. I must stay professional.

"Private jet."

"Wow. I... I don't know what to say. I guess I don't have any..."

Anzu could sense Ishizu's hesitance to go away with her.

"So you don't have a husband or kids?"

"No..."

"So, no at home responsibilities?"

While it was true that she had no one to care for other than herself, she couldn't help but want to be by her home phone in case she magically got a call from her only family: her brothers. Even if they were far away in Egypt she wanted to make sure they could always contact her in the middle of the night if they needed to. They might need me, Ishizu thought.

"Can I think about it?"

"We leave in two days."

Ishizu blushed. "So sudden?"

"Well, if you don't want to go, I guess I can offer it to someone else... But I don't think any of the secretaries here are nearly as pretty or as efficient as you."

Ishizu could feel her heart pound out of her chest. Her boss. Her attractive boss had just called her not only pretty but... efficient. And the most efficient at that. The compliment was enough to make her entire body surge with feelings of joy and over the top happiness. But, she couldn't help but think of how this kind of trip would effect the company.

"I... What about the company?"

"It is on my dime. Don't worry."

Ishizu fidgeted. At a complete loss for words. There was no excuse she could bring up. No reason to shield herself with.

"I guess I have to go pack my things," Ishizu smiled nervously.

.

"What is that, a Kindle?" Anzu asked, peering down at the electronic tablet in Ishizu's hands. The two were seated next to each other on a private jet airliner, leather seats and polished wooden finishes along the walls on either side.

Ishizu blushed slightly as she looked down at the device. "Y-yes. It was a gift from my brothers two years ago."

"Sweetie, you're still using an electronic device you got two years ago?" Anzu smiled derisively. "Please, this isn't a third world country. Time to recycle that old thing."

"I...I read books on it." Unconsciously, Ishizu pulled it slightly closer to her torso, wrapping her arms over it. "In waiting rooms and on long trips. It still works."

"There are 286s in the world that still work too, but you wouldn't use those. Have you seen the new iPads?" Anzu glanced out the window, the exterior of the airport now starting to zoom past her small porthole. "Think of all the things you could do on one of those."

Ishizu glanced back down at her black thin tablet, noting the scratch marks near the power button and scuff marks on the back. She frowned. She had never even noticed those before.

"The...the iPad? The iPad 2? How much are they?" Ishizu said conversationally, trying her best to keep up with Anzu.

Anzu wrinkled her nose, turning to look back at Ishizu. "Don't be silly! The third one will be announced any day now, don't waste your time now!"

Ishizu scratched the back of her head. "B-but...the second has only been out-"

"Eight months." Anzu gave her a meaningful look. "Gotta get the new shiny out by Christmas, you know how this thing works. I can't imagine it'll be any more than 60 thousand."

Ishizu swallowed audibly, thinking of all the more practical things 60 thousand yen could go towards, like a month's rent on her apartment, or two payments on her car, or twenty-four expensive dinners out. "I think the...the two would be more than enough for me-"

"And be stuck on 3G? Please, you'll rip that pretty mane of hair right out of your head!" At that moment, the plane lifted off from the ground, both women feeling the angle of the cabin recline back slightly as the front lifted off and the luxury jet began a climb into the air. "I have a saying. Why fly coach when you can fly first class?"

Ishizu bit her lower lip, feeling blood rush up to her cheeks. "Ms. Mazaki, I'm sorry...what's a 3G?"

Anzu giggled and patted Ishizu's left shoulder lightly. "A relic of past times better off forgotten. Trust me on this one." With that, she reached the right hand that was patting her shoulder down towards the armrest and pulled it up, revealing a hidden compartment, a large green bottle resting within amongst a sea of ice.

.

When Ishizu walked into the hotel room, the first thing she noticed the beautiful view of the beach. The blue water glistened. Ishizu opened the back sliding glass door and met with the light smell of salt water and a blast of comforting warm air. It was the humidity she wasn't all the fond of. But over the time that she had been living in Japan, her tolerance had risen.

Anzu stood next to Ishizu, gazing out at the ocean. She slide her arm around Ishizu's waist, causing Ishizu to blush and smile. Ishizu tried to bite the smile back. Her heart fluttered for Anzu.

Ishizu caught herself looking at Anzu's breasts once more. They looked as if they wanted to break out of that yellow sundress but not so much as to make it look awkward. No. The dress fit just right in all the right places.

Noticing that Anzu was doing something mildly inappropriate with her hand, Ishizu pulled away. Her fingers behaved in a way that suggested that this hug was not just a friendly boss side hug. They moved with varying pressure. Ishizu was shocked at the revelation that her boss, her sexy boss, might actually like her like that.

Anzu and Ishizu's eyes locked, blinking their long lashes. Staring, wondering. Longing that the other felt the same way.

Anzu turned away to get out her sunblock.

"So, did you bring your bathing suit?"

Ishizu was stunned. She didn't think to bring one. Though, she didn't really know how to swim, so why would the thought even cross her mind? "Uh... no. I didn't think to. I'm sorry."

"Well, we are just going to have to change that." Anzu smiled that devious smile.

"What do you m-"

"We are going bathing suit shopping, silly! On me!" Anzu said cheerfully.

"Oh I couldn't impose. I could try to buy it-"

"Not while you hang with me. We're friends now right?"

"F-friends?" Ishizu couldn't help but think how sudden this new development was.

"Yeah sure. We can be friends right? I am sorry... if that was sudden."

"Oh no! Yeah sure we can be friends too."

"Great! You are just going to love the place I am taking you to. It is kind of a small shop but with whatever we come out with, you will look really attractive swimming in. Gosh it just feels so good to be a girl and away from the corporate dicks that seem to think just cause you like to paint your nails and have narrower shoulders means you have less brain cells. Am I right?"

Ishizu bit her lip shyly. She was enjoying her time with Anzu but she didn't want to say anything ill about anyone, even if it did seem true at times on the bad days. But she also didn't want to feel left out at a time when she could feel included if she played along.

"I donno..."

Her soft voice indicated to Anzu that she had crossed the line. There is something to be said about the ancient ways of girl-speak. Anzu placed a tender hand on Ishizu's back and smiled. Anzu playfully rolled on shoulder and somehow, this made Ishizu feel instantly better and more comfortable.

"Yeah, it is very nice to be without smelly boys." She wrinkled her nose. "But they aren't all bad," she added.

"True enough. Gay men are a welcomed evolution."

Ishizu laughed.

.

A thin wiry tan male with glasses and curly brown hair stood behind the counter of the shop. Ishizu thought he was ugly but would never say her opinion out loud. The shop was tackily decorated. Surfer music played, least what Ishizu would call surfer music. Loud and annoying. She tried to see if Anzu was enjoying herself and she looked really happy and excited to be in this store again. Ishizu held her opinion once more.

Ishizu stood behind Anzu, glancing around nervously as she went through racks of swimsuits, hands parting the hanging pieces of clothing and seeking...something. Ishizu wasn't sure what. She was afraid of what it might be. Finally, Anzu turned around, bearing a particularly embarrassing black bikini on her right arm. Ishizu bit her lower lip, turning away slightly, running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Black is so your color," said Anzu.

Ishizu stood uncomfortably. She looked around and saw a lonely little one piece black swimsuit in the corner. She took a few shy steps forward, easing her way to the black one piece.

Anzu brought over three black bikinis to Ishizu. "Try these on."

Ishizu blushed to see something so revealing. She held up the one piece that caught her eye.

"Really?" Anzu placed her hands on her hips. "All of these sexy swimsuits and that's what you want to wear?"

Ishizu looked at the floor. She really had made a strange choice. She just didn't feel comfortable showing her whole body to the world. "Yeah..."

"Oh! I didn't mean to be down on you. Here," Anzu took this opportunity to place her arm around Ishizu and lead her to the dressing room. "Try it on." Her tone was encouraging. It made Ishizu feel better.

Ishizu went into the dressing room. About five minutes passed before Anzu was becoming impatient. She tapped her foot. Time was money and Ishizu certainly wasn't making very good time when it came to getting into that swimsuit.

"Come out and show me!"

"No! I look silly!"

"No you don't. Trust me I am sure I have seen much worse!"

Ishizu came out. Her bombing curves created the perfect hour glass figure. Anzu was in aw of her beauty. Her jaw dropped. "Man if only I could convince you to get into a bikini! You look fantastic!"

"Really?" Ishizu was flattered by her boss's commentary. She had never been told she looked so good in a swimsuit or at least by anyone she was interested in. Men typically had a way of making what ever they said completely negated by how repulsively disgusting they were about dealing out such compliments.

They bought the swimsuit.

"Change into your swim suit now!" Anzu shouted. Ishizu never imagined in a million years she would see her boss so excited over something so small. They were just going into the pool. "Or you're fired."

Ishizu got wide eyed. "What?" She sounded so serious, Ishizu actually briefly envisioned what her life would be like if she was unemployed.

"You heard me." Anzu put her hands on her hips. "I've fired people for less."

"OK, OK. First you go in the bathroom, then me."

By the time she said this, Anzu was already taking off her clothes. She was wearing a white bra and cute powder blue panties. When Anzu pulled down her underwear Ishizu covered her eyes.

"Anzu!"

"What? We're both girls! Now get dressed!"

Ishizu didn't know what to say to that, but tried to stutter out words in protest anyway. But nothing came out. Ishizu grabbed her suit and ran to the bathroom, feeling the blood rush to her face as she did so.

"Don't be long!" Anzu called at her.

Ishizu slammed the door shut behind her, wondering if this qualified as sexual harassment or not. Sighing, she grabbed the waist of her dress shirt and began to pull it up over her head revealing her white lacy bra. Ishizu carefully hung her dress shirt on the bathroom hook. Then she stepped out of her long black skirt, pulling her white panties down with it. She draped the skirt over the towel hanger. Ishizu put the swimsuit on over her bra at first. Then unlatched it and pulled out out from under the swimsuit.

Hesitently, Ishizu stepped out of the bathroom. Anzu was already dressed in her red bikini. Ishizu couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the young woman, so confidently wearing such revealing clothing. Her large breasts were just barely held in by the red spandex. Ishizu unconsciously went up to touch her own considerably smaller, through still firm and perky, chest, feeling suddenly inadequate. She had a waistline to rival her own, trim and tone like most modern men preferred. She took a second to appreciate that her fingernails and toenails were painted a red to match her bikini, before realizing how strange it would look if she considered to stare at her feet.

"You look...really great," she said, looking away.

"I knew black was your color. There was hardly ever any doubt about it, really!" Anzu went up to her and smacked her on the upper part of her back, taking her by surprise. "Although, there is something to be said for contrast...next time we'll have to look at the hot pink-"

"No! No, that's perfectly fine, thank you," she insisted.

"Come on!" Anzu grabbed Ishizu's hand.

""""  
>When they got to the pool no one was there except them. In the corner there was a hot tub that read: No Kids Allowed.<p>

Ishizu sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the water. It was cold but still a pleasant temperature. The sun beat down on her tan skin. Her shoulders despite her mocha skin could feel the burn of the sun.

Anzu came back out with a bottle of sunblock.

"Ishizu? I can't seem to reach my back do you think you can get that spot?"

Ishizu's heart raced. Her heart fluttered at that request. She got up and tried to recompose herself without letting Anzu know she was so excited to be doing this. But Anzu knew. It was all over Ishizu's adorable face.

Anzu could feel the cool rush of sunblock being rubbed between her shoulder blades. It was comforting.

Ishizu rubbed the excess onto her own shoulders.

Anzu sensually walked, hips swaying, to the hot tub. Ishizu gulped.

"Come on, Ishizu!"

Ishizu sauntered over to the hot tub. She stepped into it. water only up to her ankles. The water stung at her toes. Ishizu took another step down, and another the water was half way up her thighs. She sat down, slowly letting the water come up to her breasts. She let out a relaxing sigh.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Anzu asked smiling.

"Yes." Ishizu curled her hair behind her ears.

Anzu scooted closer to Ishizu. "Hope you don't mind. I am not a big fan of a whole lot of jets. I just like the water."

Ishizu shook her head. " I don't mind at all."

Suddenly, Anzu and Ishizu's blue eyes locked. The steam rose from the water. Anzu moved in a little closer to Ishizu. She placed her hand on Ishizu's thigh. Their hearts were like a humming bird's beating wings. Anzu hung for a moment, waiting for Ishizu to meet her. She would never force a kiss on anyone. Ishizu briefly thought about how this would effect their work relationship, but suddenly realized she no longer cared. She wanted her. It was high time she got something she wanted without having to worry about what someone else thought. They shared a tender kiss. It was everything Ishizu thought kissing a girl would be like. Magical. Soft. Lovely. Perfect.

Anzu's lips were perfection. Anzu thought the same of Ishizu's. When they pulled away, they stared at each other longingly. Wishing to share more.

And they did share more. Much more. They spent most of the time they were supposed to be working in the hotel exploring each other's bodies further.

""""""""

It was the end of their trip. Their bags were packed. Time to head for the plane ride home.

"I have something to tell you, Ishizu..." Anzu whispered.

"What?"

"This wasn't really a business trip completely," Anzu admitted.

Ishizu wanted to be surprised, but she kinda knew before they even took off.

"The truth is, I will be leaving my job to move on to another and..." Ishizu waited on every word. "I would like you to come on and be my permanent special assistant. Help me pack, be my secretary and more, that is if you accept my offer."

"I couldn't possibly leave Nuvata. It offers many thinks I like. Like-like-like stability. "

"I figured. I could pay you more than Nuvata. A lot more. And you would be given a better benefits package. You were meant for better things and I am offering you that right now if you are willing to make the leap. Travel around the entire country and such. "

"I'll consider it."

"Don't consider too long."

"I won't. I will let you know if I... "

Anzu looked solumnly at the plane tickets in her hand. She had really hoped that Ishizu could make the leap. She had already immigrated from her home to be here, what was one more move?

.

The plane ride home was quiet and awkward the first half hour. Ishizu mulled over the opportunity that was presented to her over and over again in her mind. It suddenly occurred to her that like most things she denied herself, like an entire sleeve of fig newtons, only taking one or two per day, she really wanted. She desired it strongly. But playing it safe... was just so safe. But wasn't this safe? No. It wasn't. She had kissed her boss in the pool. What if Anzu decided she didn't like her anymore? She would be out of a job.

This was a great opportunity to further herself in the business world. A personal assistant is much more fancy of a title than secretary. She would also be making more money and assuming, all expenses are paid from traveling by Mazaki Enterprises. She could get ahead. If she made it with the company for only a year, making the promised wage... She could afford to not work for an entire year if she played her cards right. Go to college for proper training. Get a degree in History.

However, she couldn't ignore the instability of it it all. What if? What if?

"What... if you decide to let me go? IF I accept your position that is."

Anzu looked at her, blinking a few times. "What happens when two stamps get licked then the sticky sides are stuck together?"

Ishizu starred at her blankly.

"It won't happen. You are excellent at your job."

"But wouldn't what we-"

"What we did in the pool and the hotel? It won't effect our business relationship."

Ishizu shyly looked away then down at her fingers. "Well, I guess I must call my brothers then and tell them what I am up to."

"You're saying yes?"

Ishizu nodded. Anzu got up from her seat and tightly embraced Ishizu. "I don't know how I would have gone on working without the world's most perfect assistant!" Anzu kissed Ishizu on the cheek.  
>"I don't know how I would have gone on knowing I let the best boss slip through my fingers."<p>

**A/N: Wow. I was not expecting to stay so clean through this story. Please tell me what you thought about this story by leaving a review. I really enjoyed writing this for the Yugioh summer fanfiction contest.  
><strong>


End file.
